A compound archery bow typically includes a pair of pulleys, with at least one of the pulleys having a cam surface to provide a mechanical advantage while drawing the bow. Recently weights have been added to the bowstring to enhance arrow speed, which is extremely imperative for most archers. Bowstring weights have a range of 3 to 20 grains, and are usually spaced at different distances to enhance arrow speed. When the bowstring is pulled back and released, the weight closer to the cam travels at a lower speed than does the weight closer to the center of the string. A common distance between the weights is ½ to 1 plus inches. Several variables are figured in to determine the number of weights; the amount of grains of the weight; the distance between the weights; and number of cams on the compound bow. Greater arrow speed lessens arrow trajectory. An arrow is shot through a chronograph to measure arrow speed. A weight displacement chart is given to customers showing how to place the weight(s) on the bow; the space between the weights; and the grains recommended by the bow manufacturer. After the bowstring is released by the archer, the bowstring travels toward the riser of the bow. The two or more distantly spaced weights attached to the bowstring move forward toward the riser, but travel at a different momentum, allowing the weight closest to the center of the bowstring to have greater velocity and forward momentum than the upper weight closest to the cam. In effect the weight closer to center causes a catapult reaction on the bowstring, effectively enhancing arrow speed.